


The Interrogation

by RocketPrinter



Series: Life goes on [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketPrinter/pseuds/RocketPrinter
Summary: Its been a day since the gang climbed out of that well and they already have problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Not a native english speaker.  
> \- Doesn`t even write that much in native language .  
> \- Uses "over 300 words to replace said" list.  
> This should be fun. Anyways this work happens after the credits roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- not a english native  
> \- has a "Over 300 wors to use instead of said" list  
> \- likes NITW  
> \- never wrote a fanfic  
>  This should be intresting

The day after the horrifying meeting with the cult the gang decided to eat at Click Clack. While they were talking a police car, one of the only two in the town stopped by them.

 

“Wait is that your aunt?” Gregg exclaimed

 

“Oh no not Aunt Mal-Cop. I`ve already had enough visits from her!” Mae complained

 

“This is bad. Like  _really_ bad.” Angus whispered

 

Molly looked angry, more than the usual when she meets Mae. 20 people missing overnight would make any cop angry probably.

 

 “All of you get in the car, now!”

 

“We didn`t do anything okay?” Mae objected

 

“Two days ago you were shot by some hunters ‘by mistake’, fell down a hill and almost died?  I don`t dig that.”

 

“But that is the truth.” said Mae

 

“We asked Garry, the guy who works at the hunting department of the local area and he said no hunters were even close to that zone. It was a clear night that day no one could`ve mistaken you for an animal!”

 

“Do you think we effing killed someone?” Gregg interrupted the conversation

 

“No. But I won`t let you leave until you tell me the truth.” said Molly while pointing at the car “Get in the car already.”

 

“Where are we going?” Bae asked

 

“To the police station.” Molly responded

 

“We don`t have much of a choice, do we?” said Angus while starting to move towards the car.

 

The ride to the police station was short. Gregg tried to calm Angus. He looked more scared here than in the mine. Maybe because the mine was dark and you couldn`t see his face clearly.

* * *

Like in a TV show about instigations the gang were in one of those rooms with a one-way window. Unfortunately, the gang is on the bad side.

 

“Why are we here?” Bea asked.

 

“I want all of you to tell me _the truth._ ” said Molly as angry as before

 

“But we told you the truth.” Mae objected

 

“Look. I know you are lying.” said Molly with a calmer tone “Do you really think you can lie to me?”

 

“We don`t have any connection with the disappearances.” Bea denied

 

Molly was fed up. Really fed up. A desperate situation needs a desperate solution.

 

“Ok. If you don`t talk to me I will detain you for a few days.” She threatened them “I already have the paperwork right here I just need to sign it.”

 

“But we might lose our jobs!” exploded Gregg

 

“We can`t risk our plan!” Angus added

 

“I don`t care.” said Molly without even looking at them “Or you could tell me what happened.”

 

“This is _bad._ ” Angus whispered while shaking a little “We can go to j-jail.”

 

“Calm down Cap`n.” said Gregg while hugging him “Better?”

 

“A little” said Angus a little less frightened

 

“Can you let us talk, alone?” Mae asked

 

“Fine.” Said Molly while looking at the couple. Even a straight woman would say they were cute.

 

The cop leaved the room. The air was filled with tension.

 

“What do we do!” snapped Mae

 

“I have no effing idea!” Gregg responded

 

“W-we can`t just tell her the truth!” said Angus while looking at the one way-window

 

“We don`t have any other option, we can create another story but that won`t cut it.” said Bea while pulling out a cigarette

 

“She wouldn`t believe the truth anyway!” Mae objected

 

“At least we can try.” said Bea while standing up and knocking on the door

 

Mae didn`t want to remember what happened yesterday, what happened to Casey. It was all too much for her. All the pressure inside her caused by his death was going to explode.

* * *

Molly entered the room, holding a cup of coffee.

 

“Did you decide?” the cop asked

 

“Y-yeah, we are going to say the truth.” said Mae, already not feeling well

 

“But you probably won`t believe us.” Gregg added

 

When he heard Gregg, Molly was ready for a fake story

 

“Th-They formed a cult.” said Mae, she almost started to cry

 

“A cult huh.” the cop didn`t seem convinced

 

“They worshiped the-the hole in mine…” said Mae, tears were slowly dropping out of Mae`s eyes

The rest of the gang was sad, like they were at a funeral.

 

“What?” Normally Molly would be laughing but she could see the sadness in Mae`s eyes. She was very naughty but she wasn`t a liar.

 

“Th-They threw people in the hole…” screamed Mae while crying “H-he promised them the sacrifices will save the town.”

 

“ **THEY KILLED CASEY**!!” screamed Mae

 

Gregg started crying. Angus let him cry on his shoulder. He was just a can full of tear just waiting to explode.

‘Black goat? Sacrifices? What the hell!’ Molly was searching for an explanation of the missing cases for years! Was this story fake? Molly never saw a liar crying like Mae did.

 

“Where is the cult now?” asked Molly, thinking it would be the most useful question right know

 

Mae and Gregg weren`t able to talk at all.

 

“One of the cult members attacked Mae, the main tunnel collapsed. We were able to escape through a well.” said Angus, he seemed calm, but he was very close to a full-on mental breakdown “The cult members didn`t make it.”

 

“They thought Casey was a worthless piece of garbage!” cried Gregg.

 

Molly was shocked. Did they lie? Did it actually happen? After 20 years of working as a cop she could tell the truth from lies even when interrogating suspects that have been training. Was a cult, in Possum Springs. Did her niece almost be killed twice?

 

Mae stopped crying and her head fell on the table.

 

“Did she pass out?” the cop asked

 

“She does that sometimes when she`s stressed.” Bea responded “She will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments


	2. Just a ghost

Mae opened her eyes. She was falling. He was surrounded by a dark-blue void. The dark blue cat looked around. Nothing.

 

A few minutes passed. Suddenly she landed with a heavy thud. Confused, she slowly studied her surroundings to find herself on a road. Apparently dropping with terminal velocity on a road didn`t hurt at all.

 

“What the eff?” said Mae while looking at the surroundings

 

Random buildings of the town were placed here on tiny floating islands. The islands were connected with asphalt roads that curved like rope bridges.

 

Each building looked like a perfect copy of the one in the town but frozen in time and with no people. Some buildings had floating snowflakes. Some had floating leaves or raindrops. Some buildings were copied years ago and some recently.

 

No one was here. Mae started walking. After a few minutes of walking in this lonely place she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Mae?”

 

“C-CASEY?!” Mae gasped

 

Mae started running towards Casey to give him a hug.

 

“T-They threw in the hole too?!” cried Casey

 

“No! The mine collapsed.” Mae responded, “I am sleeping.”

 

“Is this dream?” Casey knew the answer to that, but he could at least hope for a second

 

  
“I guess not. If I was dreaming you wouldn`t ask that.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Where are we?” Mae asked

 

“*sigh*He stores people before they are-”

 

“M-Maybe we can rescue you!” sobbed Mae “Maybe we could clear the tunnel and throw a rope down the hole!”

 

“You can`t save me.” said Casey as he gave Mae another hug

 

“W-We can!”

 

“I am DEAD!” cried Casey “Look at my fur, its glowing. I am never hungry, thirsty or fell pain. I don’t breathe! I am just a ghost or something waiting to get eaten!”

 

“But w-we can save you” said Mae as she began to cry

 

“I already accepted my fate Mae. In the first days I was so scared, I cried and yelled.”

 

“Th-There must be a way!”  Mae denied

 

“No. I`m stuck here till I`m eaten!”

 

Everything blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <11-Oct-2018> Changed a line to fix a plothole.

Molly didn`t know what to do. She finally solved the case. Or not, she didn`t know if Mae was actually telling the truth. And it doesn`t even matter because she needs evidence. That evidence was in an abandoned mine, under huge rocks. She had no chance of getting enough funding.

 

Even worse her niece entered a coma and nearly died two times. And now she was unconscious again.

 

 The cop remembered she told Mae: ‘It's my job to make folks like you never see something like you saw the other night.’

She failed horribly.

 

She could tell her colleagues about this but no one would believe her and the rumors would spread in the city like wildfire and cause even more panic.

 

“Ugh my head hurts!” moaned Mae while waking up

 

“Mae are you alright?” asked Molly

 

“Yeah I`m fine.” said Mae while rubbing her forehead

 

“Your friends are outside, you should go and see them.”

 

“Bye Aunt Mall-Cop.”

 

“By Mae.”

 

Now that Molly was alone again she could continue to think.

* * *

Mae leaved the building and saw her friends stay on a bench.

 

“Hi.” said Mae, still sleepy

 

“Hey dude your aunt gave us free Fiascolas™!” said Gregg while giving Mae one

 

“Thanks dude!”

 

“Mae are you feeling ok?” asked Angus

 

“Yeah I had a weird dream. I think I am starting to remember it”

 

“Oh.” said Mae “I remember now.”

 

“Casey is in the hole, kinda alive.”

 

“What?” asked Bea

 

“He is in some kind of place where the black goat stores him or something.”

 

“Dude, _soul buffer_ ” said Gregg with a goofy smile

 

“I don`t think is now the time to be joking bug” said Angus

 

“I-I talked to him. He said we can`t rescue him.”

 

“Mae are you sure you weren`t just imagining it?” accused Bea

 

“I dunno, it looked real.” said Mae

 

“I don`t believe it.” Bea denied

 

“Oh come on you can trust me when I say something is real!” Mae snapped “The ghosts were real!”

 

“Firstly they were not ghosts they were old man desperate and dumb enough to kill people to gain hope. Secondly you saw them in real life not a dream!” Bea answered

 

“Ugh fine. You never believe me.” Mae ranted

 

“Uh huh I just remembered I need the to go to repair a computer at someone. Sorry I gotta go” Angus apologized

 

“I`m going to the Ol` Picaxe.” said Bea

 

“I think I`m going to stay with my dude for now.” Gregg smiled

* * *

Mae and Gregg were alone now.

 

“I don`t think I will ever forget that night.”

 

“I think the mine changed us all.” Mae responded

 

“I will miss you a lot in Bright Harbor.” Gregg sighted “We will now leave at the end of the spring.”

 

“I will too duder.” said Mae while hugging the fox

 

“Dude why don`t you work at the snalcon after I leave?”

 

“I guess I could. Maybe I could join you some day!”

 

“You can totally do that!” said Gregg with a big smile

 

“And before that I will buy a fancy phone that can video-chat on the go and show you Bright Harbor.”

 

“How is Angus doing?” asked Mae

 

“The kitchen is filled with brownies and cakes!”

 

“Hahaha dude you know what to do if you can`t eat them all!” suggested Mae

 

“Sure dude!” The orange fox  laughed

 

“Now that we killed the cult do you think the thing in the hole will destroy the town?”

 

“I dunno. Anyways I don`t want to be around if that happens.”

 

“Me neither. But I don`t now if I will ever escape Possum Springs.” Mae was sad now

 

“I believe in you dude!”

  
“Thanks.”

* * *

Mae entered the house.  Her parents were sitting at the table.

 

“Hey kitten!” said Stan

 

“You told us that you want to have a talk with us.” said Candy

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“Honey what do you want to tell us, is everything okay?” asked Candy

 

“Um… yes I just need to organize my thoughts.”

 

‘Ughhh use your dumb brain at least once! Come on Mae think of something! I can’t tell them about the cult’

 

“Are you ready now, Mae?” asked Stan

  
“Umm… just a little more time please.” Mae had to come up with something

 

“Um… I just want to say that I want to… umm… get a job and umm… that I think I changed in the last days.”

 

“That`s wonderful honey but can you tell us more about the incident you had 2 days ago and why you walked over to your friends before telling us? We were so scared!” asked Candy

 

“I-I don`t even remember much. We were shot at some hunters and I rolled down the hill. I walked to them to see they are okay.” Mae lied

 

“And what about college?” said Stan waiting for answers

 

“I don`t think I`m ready to tell you now, sorry. Can we eat now I will talk about college when I will be ready”

 

”Ok, kitten.” frowned Candy

 

Mae quickly ate her food and walked up the stairs to her room. When he closed the door she jumped in the bed with her face on the pillow. She survived the meeting with her parents without having another mental breakdown and crying. After she chatted with Gregg and Bea she decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Mae was falling again in the same dark-blue void. She fell on the same road. She began to search for Casey. After a few minutes of walking and shouting “Casey!” the cat finally found him.

 

“Hey.” said Casey “I`m sorry about last time.”

 

“I`m sorry too.” Mae apologized while giving a hug to the orange cat “How are you doing here?”

 

“Just walkin’ around. Not much do to here.”

 

“Are you alone all the time? Are you the only one left?”

 

“I sometimes run into other people. I think there are only 6 of us left here if no one was eaten recently.”

 

“Geez. Let`s change the subject. I wanna tell you what happened while you were _here_.”

 

“Sure, but before you do that I need to tell you something. *sigh* One day he will eat me and I will not be here.”

 

Mae looked in the void surrounding the islands. Casey was right.

 

“I want you to not cry.  Don`t cry over a piece of junk like me.”

 

“B-But you are not a piece of junk!”

 

“I am a piece of junk okay? I had no good future. When I will be gone I want you to not be sad, ok?”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

“Now you can tell me everything!” Casey smiled

  
Casey has changed a lot. He was much calmer and mature. I guess he had time to think about his life in this prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments


End file.
